Morning Merriment
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: One lovely morning in Mouse London, Basil Of Baker Street & his wife Victoria spend some quality time with their beloved baby daughter, Fuschia. One-shot; BasilxOC. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**MORNING MERRIMENT  
** A " _Great Mouse Detective_ " Ficlet By The Mouse Avenger

Basil Of Baker Street awoke just as the sun was beginning to rise over Mouse London; the early shafts of morning light crept their way through his bedroom window, filling his fursonal chambers with a dim, but cozy, golden glow. As his emerald eyes took in the sight, Basil thought to himself, _This is going to be another lovely day, no doubt about that!_ It was then that Basil turned around to cast his gaze at the still-sleeping figure of his beloved wife, Victoria, who was cradling their infant daughter Fuschia in her arms. To Basil, Victoria was already a vision of Venus-like beauty (that was one of the many things that made him fall in love with her in the first place!)...but that aesthetic appeal appeared to intensify with the slivers of sunshine adorning her tan fur  & reddish-brown hair. It was as if God Himself took a paintbrush, dipped it in heavenly light, & applied it to the canvas of Basil's surroundings-&, oh, what a divine, fantastic creation He had made!

Wanting to take in every bit of his wife's loveliness, Basil scooted closer to Victoria, so that he ultimately ended up spooning her. Then, gingerly, the detective proceeded to caress Victoria's face & hair, savoring the sweet sensation of her soft fur brushing against his fingers. As Basil was doing this, he nuzzled his muzzle against Victoria's cheek, neck, & shoulders; wherever his prominent nose made contact with feminine flesh, he planted tender kisses in those places. Occasionally, Basil would take a moment to sniff Victoria's hair, inhaling the wonderful scent of lavender perfume drifting from her auburn tresses...

Unbeknownst to Basil, however, his romantic gestures had brought Victoria out of her sleep. The former princess' violet eyes fluttered open, before glancing off to the side, & looking at the face of her dear husband. With an affectionate smile playing across her painted lips, Victoria said sweetly, "Good morning, Basil."

"Oh!" Basil blurted, suddenly taken by surprise. "Darling, you're awake!"

"Indeed, I am," Victoria said coyly, sitting up in bed beside Basil. After leaning over to give her spouse a kiss on the cheek, she asked, "How was your sleep last night?"

"It was wonderful, as usual," Basil replied cheerfully, before looking down at the little mouseling resting in his bride's embrace. Reaching out a paw to pet Baby Fuschia's head, Basil gave his daughter an Eskimo kiss, & cooed, "Good morning, sweetheart!"

At this point, Baby Fuschia stirred awake with a deep yawn, & she lifted her gaze up to see her mother & father looking down at her with loving expressions. "Goo...goo...good morning," Baby Fuschia greeted with an adorable smile on her cherubic face.

"Did Daddy's little pumpkin have a good night's sleep?" Basil gushed, as he scooped Baby Fuschia up into his arms for a big hug. When Fuschia replied in the affirmative, her father smiled even more widely, & said, "Wonderful!" Basil then proceeded to give Baby Fuschia kisses on both of her cheeks, before grabbing her by the sides, & bouncing her up & down. Baby Fuschia giggled gleefully as her little body went high & low, high & low...& when she stopped moving, she pouted slightly, & said, "Wanna go 'whee' again!"

"All right, sweetheart," Basil replied obligingly. "Your wish is my command!"

"Yea!" Baby Fuschia cheered, before laughing her heart out as Basil resumed bouncing her.

As she watched her husband & daughter playing together, Victoria couldn't help but burst into a big smile. How wonderful it was when she & her loved ones could spend time with each other! Wanting to share in the joy, Victoria reached out her paws towards Basil & Baby Fuschia, asking, "Mind if Mommy plays with you, too?"

"Nuh-uh!" Baby Fuschia replied, shaking her head. And, so, Basil carefully lowered his tiny tot into his wife's arms. Cradling Fuschia close to her bosom, Victoria cooed sweetly, "Would you like me to tickle your feet?" When Baby Fuschia said "yes", Victoria exclaimed excitedly, "OK, then! Here we go!"

With that, Victoria proceeded to wiggle her fingers over the soles of her daughter's petite feet, making Baby Fuschia burst into uncontrollable giggles. Victoria, of course, wouldn't stop there-she kept on tickling & tickling Baby Fuschia all over her body, to the point where Fuschia was kicking & squirming with unrelenting glee! Only when Victoria finally finished with her "tickle torture", did Baby Fuschia calm down from her state of extreme merriment, & take a moment to catch her breath. "Phew!" Fuschia sighed with a satisfied smile on her face. "That really fun, Mommy!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, darling," Victoria replied tenderly, giving Fuschia a big hug & kiss.

"And, now, my angel," Basil said as he picked Baby Fuschia up in his paws once more, "it's time to have your tummy rubbed!"

"Me love getting tummy rubs," Baby Fuschia chirped pleasantly, before settling into her father's warm embrace. Gently placing a hand on Fuschia's midsection, Basil rubbed his daughter's stomach back & forth in a slow, soothing manner, while he graced her head with sweet, loving kisses. At the same time, Victoria caressed Fuschia's fur-hair, combing her fingers through the soft tan strands, & stroking the tender flesh underneath.

"Do you like this, sweetie?" Basil asked Baby Fuschia warmly, as he & Victoria continued showering their daughter with love & affection.

"Yes," Baby Fuschia answered with a nod of her head. "Like it lots!"

"Good," Basil said, before giving Fuschia another kiss. "Say, what would you like Mommy & Daddy to make you for breakfast?"

"Usual stuff," Baby Fuschia replied simply.

"All right, then," Victoria stated cheerfully. "Brain Grain cereal, oatmeal mush, fruit jello, & chocolate milk will be coming right up!"

"Play another game before we go?" Baby Fuschia asked, to which her parents gleefully responded, "Sure!"

With that, Basil & Victoria engaged in a delightful round of "Peekaboo" with Fuschia. Mother, father, & daughter greatly enjoyed playing with one another, & once they were all finished with their morning meal, they hoped to spend even more time together-perhaps with the rest of the Baker Street Family, as well. Who knew what the day would have in store for the Great Mouse Detective & his crimefighting clan?

THE END


End file.
